The 12 Days Of Christmas: Smash Bros Style!
by SmashSweetie
Summary: Well, Christmas rolled around and I thought a song was necessary to get into the spirit. Lights, camera, action! Style: Script.


The Twelve Days Of Christmas, Smash Brothers Style!

-All _ **sideways writing** _Is the singing. Remember to sing the phrases so you will understand better!

_**On the first day of Christmas, the smashers gave to me,**_

Fox: Who would give anything to you?

Falco: Be quiet!

_**Ehem, once again, on the first day of Christmas, the smashers gave to me, **_

Fox: Really though, who gives presents to you? Your not even there...

Bowser: Shut up Fox!

Fox: Alright Alright...

_**Ok, one last time. On the first day of Christmas, the smashers gave to me,**_

_**A Star Rod, from the Fountain of Dreams!**_

Kirby: (Holds up Star Rod)

_**On the second day of Christmas, the smashers gave to me, **_

_**Two Falco Eggs!-**_

Falco: (Looks surprised) Wha- ! I don't lay _eggs,_ I'm a boy!

Kirby: You do now!

Falco: (Throws rolling pin at Kirbys head)

Kirby: Hey!

Director: Alright alright stop!

(They keep fighting)

_**And a Star Rod, from the Fountain of Dreams!**_

Kirby: (Holds up Star Rod trying to dodge Falco waving a rolling pin everywhere)

_**On the third day of Christmas, the smashers gave to me, **_

_**3 Home-Runs!**_

Mario: (Smack) Hey I hit it!

_**Two Falco Eggs,**_

Falco: (Growls)

Kirby: Hehehehh

Falco: (Runs around chasing Kirby with rolling pin)

_**And a Star Rod from the Fountain of Dreams!**_

Kirby: (Waves around Star Rod while running away from Falco)

_**On the fourth day of Christmas, the smashers gave to me,**_

_**Four Falcon Kicks,**_

Ct.Falcon: (Shouts) FALCON PUNCH! I mean kick!

Pikachu: (Hits self on the forehead)

_**3 Home-Runs,**_

Mario&Yoshi: (Chase flying ball Mario hit across the feild)

_**Two Falco Eggs,**_

Falco: (Still chasing Kirby with rolling pin)

_**And a Star Rod from the Fountain of Dreams!**_

Kirby: (Turns around and hits Falco's spikey head with star rod, then holds it up)

Falco: (Face turns red, keeps chasing Kirby)

Director: Will you two just consontrate!

_**On the fifth day of Christmas, the smashers gave to me,**_

_**5, Zelda Screeeaammms!**_

Zelda (Yells at top of lounges)

_**Four Falcon kicks,**_

Ct.Falcon: FALCON PU- Kick!

Pikachu: (Smacks Captain Falcon on the head)

Ct.Falcon: Don't worry I'll ge-

_**Three Home Runs,**_

Ct.Falcon: I wasn't done!

Yoshi: (Catches ball with tougue, holds up)

_**Two Falco Eggs,**_

Falco: (Runs to kitchen, comes back with a bigger rolling pin)

Kirby: Ahh!

Falco: (Continues chasing Kirby with big rolling pin)

Director: Falco! Where's the egg!

Falco: Boys don't lay eggs!

_**And a Star Rod from the Fountain of Dreams!**_

Kirby: (Runs to the middle of the feild, holds up star rod)

_**On the sixth day of Christmas, the smashers gave to me,**_

_**Six Arwings Shooting,**_

Fox: (In his plane, shoots mistle at Falco)

Falco: Heyyyyy!

(Just a quick catch-up, Falcos running around with a rolling pin, Captain Falcon is trying to get his line right, Zelda's getting a neck massage, Fox is zooming around in his Arwing trying to shooteveryone, while everyone else is wating for their parts. Well back to the song!)

_**Five, Zelda, Screeeaammmms,**_

Zelda: (Screams, mirror breaks)

_**Four Falcon Kicks,**_

Ct.Falcon: FALCON KICK! (Kicks over garbage can) Woops..

Pikachu: (Replaces garbage can)

_**Three Home-Runs,**_

Mario: (Swings bat, misses)

_**Two Falco Eggs,**_

Falco: (Climbs tree, climbs into a random bird's nest) There, happy?

_**And A Star Rod from the Fountain of Dreams!**_

Kirby: (Arm gets tired, flimsly holds up Star Rod)

Pichu: (Walks over, straightens Kirbys arm)

Kirby: ...thanks...your a big help

_**On the seventh day of Christmas, the smashers gave to me, **_

_**Seven Pichus dying,**_

Pichu: Ugh! How _rude!_

Pikachu: Shh! (Giggles)

_**Six Arwings Shooting,**_

Fox: (Chases Falco around the feild in his plane)

Falco: AhhHHHHhhhHhh!

_**Five, Zelda Screeeeeeeaammmms,**_

Zelda: (Screams, cough)

_**Four Falcon Kicks,**_

Ct.Falcon: FALCON KICK! (Bangs foot on wall) AHHHH! OWW!

Pichu: (Brings Captain Falcon icepack)

_**Three Home-Runs,**_

Mario: (Still chasing ball)

_**Two Falco Eggs,**_

Falco: (Holds up egg from the nest, egg cracks) Woops!

Pichu: (Climbs up tree, hands Falco hard-boiled egg)

Falco: ...Thanks?

_**And a Star Rod from the Fountain of Dreams!**_

Kirby: (Eating hamburgar) What did he say?

_**-Sigh- On the eighth day of Christmas, the smashers gave to me,**_

_**Eight Jigglypuffs,**_

Jigglypuffs: (Hops by, one at a time, across feild)

_**Seven Pichus dying,**_

Pichu: Why can't it be Pikachu instead?

_**Six Arwings Shooting,**_

Fox: (Falls out of plane) Aaaahhhhh!

Falco: (Laughs, catches Fox before he hits the ground)

_**Fiiiive, Zelda Screeeeaaamms,**_

Zelda: (Screams, falls on top of Pichu)

_**Four Falcon Kicks,**_

Ct.Falcon: (Holds onto foot) Oww oww oww

_**Ahem, Three Home-Runs,**_

(Ball's still flying, hits Kirby in the head, Kirby drops hamburgar)

Kirby: Hey! I was eating that!

_**Two Falco Eggs,**_

Falco: (Holds up hard boiled egg) It works!

_**And a Star Rod from the Fountain of Dreams!**_

Kirby: (Eats fries) Oh, did you want some?

_**Ok, on the ninth day of Christmas, the smashers gave to me,**_

_**Nine Mewtwo Attacks,**_

Mewtwo: (Physhic blasts on Pikachu's head)

Pikachu: Eeek! (Runs around in circles)

_**Eight Jigglypuffs,**_

(They run through the field, runs over DK)

_**Seven Pichus dying,**_

Pichu: Leave me alone!

_**Six Arwings Shooting,**_

Fox: I think it's broken

_**Five, Zelda Screeeeeeams,**_

Zelda: (Still asleap)

Pichu: (Hits with tennis racket)

(Nothing Happens)

_**Uh, Four Falcon Kicks,**_

Ct.Falcon: (Holds one foot, kicks with the other)

Falco: Hey look, Captain Falcon can fly…

(Everyone stares)

_**Three Home-Runs,**_

Mario: (Chasing ball, runs into fence)

_**Two Falco eggs,**_

Falco: (Drops egg, lands on Pichu's head)

_**And a Star Rod from the Fountain of Dreams!**_

Kirby: (Doesn't pay attention)

_**On the tenth day of Christmas, the smashers gave to me,**_

_**Ten Red-Haired Swordsman,**_

Roy: Wow! Ten of me? Dreams really do come true!

_**Nine Mewtwo Attacks,**_

Mewtwo: (Runs around with fireballs in his hands)

_**Eight Jigglypuffs,**_

Kirby: Look out! Stampede!

Falco: Take cover!

_**Seven Pichus dying,**_

Pichu: I said leave me alone! (Wipes egg off of head)

_**Six Arwings Shooting,**_

(Plane crashes into wall)

_**Five, Zelda Screeeeeams,**_

Zelda: (Wakes up) ... wha- what? ...

_**Four Falcon Kicks,**_

Ct.Falcon: FALCON KICK! (Kicks Pichu)

Pichu: (Flies across feild like a football) PIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiii... (Voice fades away)

_**Three Home-Runs,**_

Luigi: Ahh! Mario get off the fence and catch the ball!

_**Two Falco Eggs,**_

Falco: (Leans foreward, watches Pichu flying across feild)

DK: Woah! Did you see the little guy _go_!

_**And a Star Rod from the Fountain of Dreams!**_

Kirby: Holds up Star Rod

(Star Rod doesn't light up)

Kirby: (sigh) Anyone have batteries?

_**On the eleventh day of Christmas, the smashers gave to me,**_

_**Eleven Link's 'a Leaping,**_

Link: (Hops across field like a bunny)

(Ten other smashers dressed as Link, dressed as bunnies, hop across field)

_**Ten Red-Haired Swordsman,**_

Roy: (Poses)

_**Nine Mewtwo Attacks,**_

Mewtwo: (Keeps running, trips over Kirby)

_**Eight Jigglypuffs,**_

(All eight Jigglypuffs run over feild, leaving nothing but dust)

_**Seven Pichus Dying, erm.. Flying,**_

Falco: (Laughs so hard, falls out of tree)

_**Six Arwings shooting,**_

(Plane sits on ground, lights flashing)

_**Five, Zelda Screeeeams,**_

Zelda (Tries to scream)

Kirby: Come on, you sound like a lawnmower!

_**Four Falcon Kicks,**_

Ct.Falcon: Ok I give up!

_**Three Home-Runs,**_

(Ball lands in tree)

Yoshi: Great, now what do we do?

_**Two Falco Eggs,**_

Falco: (Rolling on the ground laughing)

_**And a Star Rod from the Fountain of Dreams!**_

Kirby: It's still not working!

**-Remember to Sing this verse slowly!-**

_**On the twelvth day of Christmas, the smashers gave to me,**_

_**Twelve tired smashers…**_

(Everybody moans quietly)

_**Eleven Link's 'a Leaping,**_

(Eleven smashers dressed like Link hop by then fall over)

_**Ten Red-Haired Swordsman,**_

Roy: (Falls asleap)

_**Nine Mewtwo Attacks,**_

Mewtwo: Hey the phychics not working! (Sits in grass)

_**Eight Jigglypuffs,**_

Jigglypuff: (Gets tired from running, stops and falls asleap)

_**Seven Pichus Dying,**_

Pichu: (From way across the field) _Quit talkin' about me!_

_**Six Arwings Shooting,**_

(Plane breaks)

_**Five, Zelda Screeeeee (cough) eeeams,**_

Zelda: (Tries to scream, falls over on top of the Eleven Links 'a Leaping)

_**Four Falcon Kicks,**_

Ct.Falcon: (Kicks a pebble, walks away)

_**Three Home-Runs,**_

Mario: This sucks, I'm going home! (Runs away)

Yoshi: So that's why they call it a home run

_**Two Falco Eggs,**_

Falco: (Gets tired of laughing, falls asleep under tree)

(Everyone gets up)

Everybody:_And a Star Rod from the Fountain of Dreams!_

Kirby: But it still needs batteries!

Everybody Giggles

**Well there you have it. The twelve days of Christmas, Smash Brothers Style! **

**Remember next Christmas to sing it! Well thanks for listening! If you review I'll give you a pencil! What, it's a nice pencil!**

**-SS**

**Falco: Hey I like pencils!**

**SS: Alright alright here (hands pencil)**

**Falco: I don't want the one with the bunnies on it!**

**SS: Live with it sucker (evil smile)**

**Pichu: (Replaces bunny pencil with Falco pencil)**

**SS: You help too much**


End file.
